rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Schwifty
|code = 205}} "Get Schwifty" is the fifth episode of the second season of Rick and Morty. It is the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 23, 2015. It was written by Tom Kauffman and directed by Wes Archer. Synopsis When an alien entity appears with musical demands, Rick and Morty call on Ice-T to help them write a tune for an intergalactic song competition. Plot A massive alien head appears over the Earth, interfering with Earth's gravity and spawning several global disasters in the process. When the head exclaims, "Show me what you got," Rick travels to The Pentagon to inform the President of the United States that the alien head is a Cromulon, and it seeks a live performance of a catchy new song. Unfortunately, an earthquake hit the Grammy Awards presentation, killing all of Earth's most famous musicians (including but not limited to Pharrell, Randy Newman, Billy Corgan, and The-Dream) with the exception of Ice-T who survived the earthquake. In desperation, Rick and Morty compose and perform the song "Get Schwifty". The head is pleased and transports the entire Earth to an intergalactic musical competition, viewed by more Cromulons, where the losers' planets are obliterated. Rick then tells the President that any astronauts they had in orbit at the time are dead. Rick and Morty team up with Ice-T to compose a new song, but Morty panics and steals Rick's portal device to save his family. Ice-T reveals himself to be a jaded alien and leaves Rick alone. Jerry, Beth, Summer and Ethan get involved with a religious cult whose beliefs are based on their interpretation of the actions of the Cromulons. Morty gets lost and traverses several portal openings, eventually stumbling onto Bird Person's world. Bird Person encourages Morty to have faith in Rick and sends him back to Earth. The Cromulons disqualify Earth, but Ice-T returns and saves the planet from annihilation. Rick and Morty, back together again, perform a new hit song, satisfy the Cromulons, and win the contest. Meanwhile, the alien head cult quickly disbands after realizing it was all just a musical reality show. In the post-credits, Ice-T returns to his planet upon his exile and is restored to his Water-T form. When the Numbericons attack with his father Magma-Q getting killed by a falling debris, Water-T leads the Alphabetrium inhabitants into fighting the Numbericons. Characters Major Characters *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Cromulons *The President *General Nathan *Ice-T *Summer Smith *Gene Vagina *Jerry Smith *Beth Smith *Birdperson Minor Characters *Mr. Goldenfold *Ethan *Tammy *Magnesium-J *Hydrogen-F *Helium-Q *Sulfur-P *Numericons *Father Bob *Jew *Simon *Jamey *Jim *Terry *Squanchy (Pictured) *Greebybobes Deaths * At least 1 unnamed man * 2 unnamed pentagon guards * Almost all known Greebybobes * Almost all known Arbolian Mentirososians * Almost all known Scrotians * Almost all known Larva Aliens * General Nathan * Helium-Q * At least 2 Numbericons Songs *Get Schwifty *Head Bent Over Trivia * Rick jokingly asks Morty to lick his balls, which may be a nod to Justin Roiland's wildly vulgar short film The Real Animated Adventures of Doc and Mharti. It may also be a reference to one of Rick's catchphrases in Total Rickall: "lick lick lick my balls!" * Rick sarcastically calls one of the government employees "Frasier" for suggesting that Vivaldi is the epitome of human musical achievement. This is a reference to Frasier Crane, a character from the sitcoms Cheers and Frasier played by Spencer Grammer's father, Kelsey Grammer. * Arboles mentirosos roughly means "lying trees" in Spanish. * Justin Roiland makes a cameo appearance as himself in this episode, when he gets ascended by Principal Vagina, marked as "thief". *When Ice-T bursts out from the palace, the numbers up front were 6 and 7. Possibly being a reference to Tech N9ne's album 6's and 7's. * General Nathan is the main antagonist in this episode. ** Principal Vagina is the secondary antagonist. *The songs in this episode were originally recorded for the Rick and Morty's Rushed Licensed Adventure game, but were later used to create the episode.Get Schwifty DVD Commentary Transcript View the full transcript of this episode here. Site navigation it:Episodio 16 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Rick Episodes Category:Morty Episodes Category:Summer Episodes